Stargazing
by Hopeater
Summary: Clockwork go stargaze and Dan come with him. Of course, things become more complicated... HUGE fluffy romance. I think... Rated T because Dan swear a lot. More info in the actual fanfic.


Okay everyone, that's the first time I do a fan fiction in English. It's not my first language. French is my first language. Because of that, some french might come out in this fan fiction, speaked by Clockwork. So, the basic:  
Pairing: Dan/Clockwork (don't like don't read)  
Rated T for swearing both from Dan (in English) and Clockwork (in French)  
Also, it is a challenge from Bibbledoo Fan fiction, Challenges, Stargazing! Seriously, go read those, they are awesome.

* * *

"Clockwork? Clokwooork?" Where is that freaking Time keeper?! No seriously. I hate him. I don't even know why I work for this guy. Oh yeah: he got angry at the Observant, freed me from the fucking Thermos only to piss them off (even if he says he could not deal with those pesky eyeballs anymore and freed me was is only way to show that AND the fact that he was not their puppet or something like that) before telling me that my existence was in his hand because my timeline didn't exist anymore. Okay, I can totally understand the angry against Observant part (I would have already killed some of them if I was him) but the rest... ugh. It is not because you can control the timeline that you can control me YOU ASSHO- "You are thinking loud again, Phantom." Fuck. "Clockwork... since how many time did you were here?" "When you were starting to think loud." "And when did I start to speak what I was thinking you fu-" "Language, Phantom. And you were starting to think rather loudly when you started by the part... hum... well... Where is that freaking Time Keeper?!"

Okay... I want to punch him. Or throw in a wall. Or maybe both. Definitely both. "Why did you wanted to see me?" "...Well... I lose myself in the tower. AGAIN. Why do your house is so big anyway?" The jerk don't listen to me anymore, he is laughing is ass off. Like EVERY SINGLE TIME i get lost. "And you? Were do you were exactly?" "(snort) Sorry, I (snort) was making myself sure that (snort) some stars would be aligned, that's all! This night, the Polar star, Orion, Sirius, Albireo, Zaniah and Skat get aligned with the moon, who is a crescent that night. Each time that happens, somebody find is mate for the rest of eternity!" Okay... why am I suddenly interested in what he just say? "Well... can I come with you?"

Wow. I have never something like that before. The night was clear, no light polluting the sky, so, I was able to see a lot of stars. The most starry night I have seen, so far. It's fuckin' beautiful. Clockwork seemed in awe, too. He had even get his cloak off, allowing long, blue hair to blew in the wind. "C'est magnifique." Uh... what? "Oh yeah, I forgot. You don't speak French. I was only saying it was beautiful." "Yeah... I think that too." A little time passed, when Clockwork suddenly started to shake. "Clock? Is everything okay?" "Yes, just the night being a little... cold." I don't know what the fuck I was thinking when I suddenly wrapped my two arm around him to keep him warm. Although I didn't mind. He didn't seems to mind too.

What... the... hell happened? Okay, you don't understand? Let's make it short: when the stars aligned themselves, I kissed Clockwork! I FUCKING KISSED CLOCKWORK! Okay, it was only for ten seconds, but... "NOM DE DIEU DE MERDE!" Fuck. Clockwork also don't know what the fuck was wrong in his head when we kissed. I was ready to let him go, when he suddenly jumped on me, above, and looked at me with those two ruby-almond shaped eyes, his face completely red from embarrassment. What startle me the most is that he almost immediately kiss me after what. Oh and fuck it. I kiss him back.

_Well, maybe I don't hate him so much after all..._

* * *

Crappy, I know. It's my first one-shot. Okay, now I go back to speaking in french.

Phew! Ma première fan fiction en anglais. Bon alors... quelque infos sur mes autres fic...

Danny Fantome: Opération: Liberté! est en cours de ré-écriture.

La destruction, le temps, et l'amour: bon... je me met au DÉFI de réussir à trouver une bonne idée pour le troisième chapitre. Je vais peut-être la réécrire, aussi...

Triforce Inversée: Je suis en train d'écrire le deuxième chapitre.


End file.
